Nothing Compares To You
by irish-angel-gone-bad-2kaii10
Summary: this story is about a irish girl who is startin collage in the USA. she falls in love with a immortal prince. i hope you all like it :D xxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

**{hello :D ok this is my 1st story i have on this im not sure if any one will like it but i have about 3 or 4 chapters done already so im not too sure :( please tell me how you all like it thanks you :D :D and im sorry for spelling mistakes :( xxxx}**

ive very few memoryed of my child hood. i have glimces but i dont rember the times or the events that took place with time. i have ones of me sitting with the family laughing or haveing fights. i dont rember alot about them. i was 9 when most of my family died in a house fire. all i rember of that teribale night was my mother waking me up and my twin brother up and all but shoving of out of the 2story window on to our trampileen in the yard, she her self had not jumped and still to this day i do not know why her, my father and my older sister had not jumped with us. the last thing my mother has said was

"i love you and never douth that, i will be with you soon again" at that time i had not understud what she ment by ill be with you soon again, i thought she had ment she wound b with us in a few minuties but they never came. the neaghbours seen the smoke but by then my brother and i were in shock on the ground. when they found us people were telling us me we were ok and that every ting would be ok and that we werent alone.

i rember the people talking but my ears would not will me to listen. the fire men came and put the fire that had distroyed our lives out then the ambilince men had wheeled out what was left of my family on gerneies with white sheets. i could see smoke still coming from the bodies. my brother had put his arms around me and held me tight we cried siletly for ages. the memorey disolves after that i dont rember the rest of the night.

after that night we had moved to a foster home. Sally and john had been so nice and caring. we had been really drawn in to our self and quite. soon we started in a new school and ever so slowly we started to act like our old selves. i had friends and stephen had friends. we both roled with different people but we always stayed best friends even if we never hung out in the day. we spent basicly every night with each other. as we grew up we wnt different ways but we still talked and hung out every know and again. he was the jock and i was the rebble.

time moved on and we left for collage so thats were it leaves me to day. my first day of collage in not ireland but the usa! for god sake how had i ended up here in america a long way from my little island. my collage had said that my intuwishing had been payed from the time i was born. so i guessed mammy had payed before she had died. so here gose new life here in this collage.

i walked around the grounds for a while tryin to find my dorm. thank god i had no bags to drag around after me only my handbag hung over my sholder. strange enought i had started three for four weeks in to the semester and i already look out of place bags wound have made it worse. my bags wound arrive temorrow. i walked past a few people that looked at me. did i have some thing on my face? was what i was wearing that bad? an ireland jersey? ha well i guess you can take the girl out of ireland not not the ireland outa the girl. i smiled to me self. i past a group of boys. they all looked at me and smiled. i smiled back. i think im goin to like this school. i walked around for another 15 minuets still lost. i looked up at the window of a building to see a boy not older then 18 19 looking back down at me. his eyes a dark colour and he mad a mix of confussion and anger on his face. just then i walked right in to two boys and they sent me tumbling and them tumbed on top of me. they started to say laught and i laughted along with them in between my gasps for breath.

"hey little lady im sorry i didnt see you down there" he smile as he lays across my chest and i lay across his mate. "ha dont worry about it the fault was all mine i wasnt lookin were i was goin sorry" the three of us get up.

"well any ways im karl this is emmett" the black haired boy say the blonde just smiled and winked.

"well nice to meet you boys" i said and i just stood there smiling they did the same.

"so are you not gonna tell us your name?" emmett asked.

"nope its better to keep people guessing ha" i bent down to pick up my bad.

"ha by any chance would you happen to be irish?" they both asked.

"what gave me away? the accent? the jersey?" i laugh.

"no it was nech lace that happen to fall out of ur top not tat we were goin down .. i .. were . . never mind" i look down at my necklace. it was my mothers some of the only things that has survied the fire. a gold shamrock with VHD ingraved in to the middle with a dimond. i never know what it ment. we talked for a while longer.

"do you guys know were . . . Creek dorm happens to be?"

"well look what we have here a rickie ha dont worry were only messing with you. that were all the snobs are ha but as we can see you are not one, so what are u living there for?" emmett laughed. karl digged him across the chest.

"im sorry" he said.

"dont worry ha im not a snob i hope and im not rich my parents were rich but they died" i looked down at my feet. "all their money was put in a bank till me and my brother turn 18 we cant touch it ecept for enceles like cloths and food duh haha" we talked for a few more minutes then the guys told my the the buliding that we happened to be standing in frount of was creek dorm. the guys walked me in side and offered to help me around the campus latter if i needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**{whoooohooo ok so this is number 2 ha sorry im still very new to this so if its not good tell me and ill try fix it, oh and again sorry for spelling mistakes :)}**

as i entered the room that looked to b a sitting room well thats what im gonna call it, there were a few people watchin telle and texting. as soon as i opened the door their mouths droped. oh god my cloths are not that bad. a black addise track sute with my ireland jersey and a pair of runners and my big over night handbag. there was a older woman paceing the room when i walked in. she came right iver ot me. she looked friendly.

"are you ashleigh?" she asked sweetly. i nodded. "hello ashleigh, im mrs kellen im your house mother, are you a custum with the american collage teams and thing along that line?"

"ehm im not a custum to it really but i understand some of it" i smiled

"good, so if u follow me i will show you to your room im use you would like to have a shower and change after your trip"

"that would be wonderfull thank you mrs kellen" i flowered her up to the top floor. she told me along the way that only the very rich people had rooms on the top floor as their was only two. she also said that next to me they were the richest people in the building. she also told me tat dinner would be at 7pm. my room had my family name printed on it. Drake.

she left me to wonder around my room. some room, it had a bed room, kichen, siting room, bathroom. this room was more like a pent house. i stayed around my room and didnt bother to take a shower i just went straigh to sleep. wen i woke up it was well past 7. i just walked a round the room. the kitchen was fully sticed or so mrs kellen had told me. i went to the fridge to find a few bottles of coke and 7up and rashers and eggs and stuff along those lines. in the press i found a ginte bag of chrips and sat down on the couch and watched the telle. my phone begain to ring. i ran to the bed room and got it.

"hello?"

"ashlegh sis wats the crack?"

"stephen you are not goin to beleive this place i mean it"

"why is it a tiny little box room wif a roommate?"

"no ye sap its a fuckin pent house!! ive a kitchen in my room and a 52inch tv haha"

"fuck tat im cumin der haha only buzzin wif ye ha so hav u ment any freinds yet?"

"i met two boys. . "

"haha how did i know u wound have met the boys 1st"

"shut up you ha and if u had of let me finish i ran in to them there really nice ha karl and emmett ha der sound i say you would like them"

"yeah yeah mayb your right ha so wa do the people . . " i could hear the rest of stephens sentence casue someone was knocking at my door.

"hey stephen ill ring u bk ina while der some one at my door ha love you"

"ha ok love you to and . . becarefull" the line went dead as i went to the door to see who would b knocking at my door at 2am. i opened the door to find no onw there. i walked out in to the hall to see if any one was there of corse there wasnt. i walked back in and closed the door shakin my head. why wasnt i tired any more. i dont tink im eva gonna get used to the time change.

i went back to bed and tired to go back to sleep. when i fell asleep a few mintuets later i drempt about that boy i had seen looking out of the window at me. in the dream he was flothing over me in my bed. he had no wings he was just floting there looking at me his head cocked to the side. now that i looked at him i still could find what colur his eyes were they looked brown and he had a gint in the cornor or his eye. i was almost frightend of this he looked like he would eat me. i decided to keep my mouth closted even in the dream and not speak. the dream seemed to real. his face changed a few expressions, shock, confussion, he came closer and closer his face only inchs from mine. if i had of know better i tot he wud hav kissed me. he opened his mouth and blow his breath on to my face. its smelled of woods. my eyes closed for a split second. then i jumped up stight in the bed. i looked around the room but nother could be seen only a empty wardrop and a digatil clock tat said 5am. how long had my dream lasted for? it seemed like it had lasted hours. i felt confussed and tired. i drifted back to a dream less sleep and the next time i awoke the sun ws shineing trough my bedroom window. i could rid my mind of that dream. it had felt so real. it was half 12. i jumped in the shower and dryed my hair and straighened it and had changed in to my cloths i had packed in my handbag. white linin shorts and a loose blue top that was all caugh up and the end and tucked under and a pair of jeasu sandels. i looked at my watch. half 1 this is good my bags shound b arriving any time soon.

i walked down to the dorm siting room. i found 5 girls and 4 fellas jist laying around. i could hear every word they said even though they were all the way arross the room with me music playing. from the past year my hearing had been becomeing very good. the girls were talkin about the new girl who had come yesterday. that happened to be me. the boys were just listing to them. as i walked over to front door i pasted them.

"oh my god thats her" one of the girls whispered.

"damn she hot. i tot u said she was ugly and cudnt dress?" i turned my head to them slightly and smiled. the guys smiled back the girls just looked away knew i had heard what they had said. as i was walking out of the main door mrs kellen called me from the sitting room.

"yes mrs kellen?"

"ashleigh sweetheart the gaurds at the collage gates have called, your bags have just arrived they shud be here any time in the next 15 minutes" she smiled sweetly.

"thank you mrs kellen". she ran over to one of the boys then.

"thomas! take your feet down off my table this second! do u out your feel up on ur mothers table?"

"eum . . i . . "

"no u dont casue i know your mother would kill you if she caught you with your feet up" the boy took his feet down and said sorry. that put him in his place. i smiled as i walked out the frount door and walked flat ri in to a hard body. i almost fell flat on my arse if the person hadnt put his arms around my body. i looked up but all i cud see was the person was tall the sun was in my eyes and the person was juat a black siluet. the body pushed me bk through the door and i caound see then. it was the boy from my dream. the one with the angry eyes. i could see now his eyes were not black but a dark dark brown. for some reason his eyes drew on me and i felt like i was gonna dround if i wasnt saved soon. we stud like that fro what seemed like houres but happened to b a matter of seconds. i pulled away 1st. he just nodded a hello and walked right by and went up the same stairs i had just walked down. i tuned and snook one more look at this boy. he was lookin at me when he seen me look he ran up the stairs. i turned and walked over to a little cornor of the room and sat up on the couch and took out my fone and begain to look trough it. it was to early in the mornin for anyone be up so i decided to just my earphones in and listen to music. party in the usa by miley cyrus. this song was so ture for the moment. 'My tummy's turnin' and i'm feelin' kind of homesick, Too much pressure and I'm nervous'


	3. Chapter 3

**_{ok this is number 3 ha oh so guys i added chapter 1,2,3 all up on the day day so i dont know what you all think of them?? please let me know and i hope you all like number 3 this is were shane comes in}_**

a week had passed since i moved in to this dorm. my cloths werent like all thease other girls. i might have been rich but i didnt flant my money like they did. i wore what i wanted to wear and if they dont aprove of me well they can go Pog Me Thion (kiss me arse). im who i am so what ever. i didnt mix with any one in the dorm my friends i had started to hang out with were karl, emmett and a bunch of their friends. they were so nice and made me feel welcomed unlike the people in my dorm.

the day before i was to start school we were all out on the grass in front of my dorm having a laugh and messin around telling jokes when a big black range rover drove up and parked just 5 feel from me. the windows were tinted and i couldnt see who was driving it.

"oh my god, hes back!" taylor smiled, her green eyes alight with excitment. the rest of the girls had the same look in there eyes as she did. the guys just pretended not to notic. a tall boy got out he look 19-20. he had black hair and looked like the boy rom my dream only he looked sexier and better built. he looked straigh at me. he slid his black sunglasses off his face to revel eyes as dark brown the same as the other boy only darker almost as black as cole. his eyes drew me in. he took a step closer to me when someone call.

"Shane!!" the boy and me turned our heads to see and a girl come running from the door to the house. it was one of the girls that thought them self as all high and mighty and the boy from my dream walked out. she flug her arms around his nech and huged him. he looked at me. i wished i was the one hugging him not his bitch. why was i wishing i was hugging him. i felt the urge to go and slap her. he undone her hands and steped away.

"hello kelly, josh " he huged josh my boy from my dreams. i took it josh was his brother.

"C'ome lets get in side we have alot to talk about" shane still looked at me. josh and the girl kelly looked at me to. kellys eyes filled with so much hate and she shot me a look i was taken back a little by this girl. why was she shooting me looks. only that karl and taylor held my arms i would have jumped up and killed her the looks were so intence. josh turned and walked away kelly followed. shane looked at me again and smiled and walked away after them.

kelly stoped to wait for him and shot me a look again. karl and taylor had let go and i jumped to my feet. kelly jumped slighly. i started to walk towards her. she didnt move. shane turned to see what she was lookin when he seen me he smiled but then he seen who my eyes were angled to. my gang were right behind me. i walked right up to her.

"what do you want?" she asked after getting over her shock and she had a prim little smile on her face. i took another step in to her face and i wudnt have stoped if shane hadnt hav put his arm up to stop me.

"who do you think you are? bitch shooting me look like that. your lucky your boyfriend is here to stop me from battering the shit outa you!" when i said the word boyfriend i felt a ake in my heart. why do i feel like this. she looked scared. i steped back and pushed past shane out of my way.

"im sorry can you i cant underrstand you over your accent . . arnt you that new rich irish slut from the top floor, why dont you head off and get some potaos, isnt ireland still in the middle of a famine?" she laughed. i moved forward so fast she never even seen me coming but shane had. he steped in front of me and placed his hands on my sholders. were his skin touched mine sizzled and we jumped back from the touch at the same time.

"here you know what your not even worth my time, have a happy life up your arse hole" i gave her a prim little smile back. her mouch poped open slighly but she poped it back.

"hey guys i think im going to go back to my room now this place seem a little too crouded." they smiled huge grins that some one had put kelly in her place. i pushed kelly and shnae out of my way and walked through the doors and walked up to my room. i heared a few footsteps behind me. i walked down the long hall. only two doors were on this hall. mine and some other person with the second name of edwards.

i woke up the next morning at half 7. i went and took a shower. the warm water easted the pain in my back. i had another strange dream only this time shane was laying abover me. he smiled when he seen me and he came closer to me i could feel his breath on my face, he smelth like woods and honey. he came closer and closer he was basicly on top of me. i couldnt feel his weaigh but i cud feel him there. his lips were inchs from mine then ever so slowly they met mine.

i jumped up straigh in the bed and fell out. my back conected with the floor. the water took most of the pain away. i still had a small pain at the end of my back. i got out and dryed my hair. i pulled out some denium shorts and a white top. i straighened my hair and put on some eye liner and mascara. i didnt like to wear much make up i was always told i was nicer with out it. i grabed my bag and walked out of the door to only walkin in to shane.

he poked my eye wif his chin and i fell on the ground to him fall on top of me. i gasped.

"oh im so sorry are you ok?" he laughed his voice sounded so good.

"its ok im grand" i didnt laugh like him i still felt angry for the way his girlfriends had acted with me.

"that good well im shane by the way"

"im ashleigh" i said. the door to the room next to mine opened and out came josh.

"well well well what do we have here? your not even on the grounds 24 hours and u already have a girl on her back!" josh laughed hard. he bent down

"im josh, sorry bout that im just trying to whined him up" he plavced a hand out. i reachup and shook it

"nice to meet u josh im ashleigh" i smiled he laughed and walked on. shane stud up and pulled me up with him. my hands were on his arms while his were on my waisted. we stumbeled and fell in to the wall. his body was pressed againsted mine. i could feel his muscles and other things.

his face was inchs away and like me dream his got closer and closer. "

dont mind josh" he said little more then a whisper.

"i wont" i whispered back. his eyes were smokey and his breath was hard. i licked my lips. this seemed to make his eye smolder even his touch was so gentel. he raised his hand to my cheek. his skin felt like hevan its still sizzled but i sisnt jump. he lowers his lips down to mine. the second our lips touched i felt like i was on fire. it was just a little kiss then he broke it. we looked at each other. this time i closed the space between our lips. once more this was just a little kiss. then i felt his tounge run accross my bottom lips askin for entery to my mouth. i opened willingly. the kissed turned from a incent kisss to one full of passion and more.

we broke away a few minuites later. we were wraped around each other with out even relsising it. one of my knees had been lifted up to his hip. his hand on my thigh while my hands were in his hair. we just looked at each other. he smiled.

"i . . im sorry . . ." he looked down in to my eyes his forhead resting on mine. we stayed like that till our breathing calmed down and matched each other.

"well you dont see that happen every day do you know?" i smiled and me laughed at me. we stayed like that for another few minutes. we heard a phone ringing in the distance and we moved away from each other.

"soooo . . . " i said feeling a bit alkward.

"ha no need to feel alkward ashleigh. oh and while im at it im sorry for the way kelly acted yesterday. she was just jelous of you and shes not my girlfrind incase you were wondering"

"i dont care about her shes just some girl, and i was wondering by the way why you would be kissing me if you had a girlfreind" i said

"well if your ready would you mine if i walked you to the breakroom?"

"yes!" i almost screamed "eh no sorry i dont mind" i said it a little slower this time.


	4. Chapter 4

we walked down the stairs together. ever since our kiss 5 minutes ago my lower back and been burning and as i walked with shane it burned more and more every seond.

i could feel the eyes of people bore down on me as we walked through the big sittingroom.

"are yo ok ashleigh?" shane asked his eyes looked worryied.

"yeah im grand, i . . i dont know i feel like every one is stearing" i said and looked round people turned there heads away.

"theres a reason for that ashleigh, it becasue every one is stearing at us" he laughed

"but wh . . "i didnt get to finish my sentence casue i walked out of the door kelly was right in front of me. the look oh hate in her eyes again.

"shane what are you doing with her? josh said u had bumped in to a friend in the hallway and she is not your friend" her eyes lingered on me and i caould alomost taste the venom when she said shes not your firend. ok this bitch has got it coming if she dont stop makin faces at me and shootin me with her vile looks.

"kelly!" shane started to speak i could feel the anger comeing off of him but i interuped him.

"here you bitch were the fuck do you think your comin from? the fuckin queen of englands palce. you cant speak like to me like you did yesterday and expect to get away with it? did you know? and im telling one more more fuckin think if u dont get out of my face in the next 10 second by god help me ill . . "

"oh ashleigh there you are sweetie, theres a call for you from the front gate the rest of your luggage is here and i will have them send it up to your room . . im sorry did i interuped something?"mrs kellen questioned. i could feel the anger comeing off me in shock waves. i wouldnt be surprized if my ice blue eyes had turn crimson red from the inpact

"no mrs kellen you didnt interuped anyting i was just goin to breakfast wehen i bumped in to kelly here, oh and that would be great ma'ma" i smiled, she smiled a warm hearted smile back and walked away muttering some thing about me being to sweet and calm even when im about to bite kellys head off. mrs kellen was alot smarted then every one thought she knew every thing that was going on in this school.

i pushed kelly out of my way and stormed off to the breakfast hall around the cornor. i could feel shane behind me. but it made me walk all the faster. i put my hand on the door. to be spun around my shane telling me to stop running. he pulled me in to his arms. i couldnt help but wrap my arms back around him he was just so . . so . . so perfect. he soothed my hair down as me whipered to me telling me not to mind her that she was jelous of me thats why she was being so mean and stuff. we must of stud there for aleast 10mins. i pulled away when the burning in my back intencefided. the burnin died down a little bit when i pulled away.

"are you ok now? he asked sweetly as he cocked his head to the side.

"yeah im grand now, thanks she just . . . RWARRR she just boils my blood. she things shes better then every one else god every one in that god fuckin dorm dose, they hate me for no reason, ive tried to get along with them i tried to make friend but they dont like me and for that i dont know." i put my head down.

"awh now dont think of your self as not being good enough, you are better in every way, your kinder, and your better lookin." he looked down at me as i lifted my head. he put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to his. my chin sizzled. this was just a soft little kiss just like our frist but once again it became more.

"shane babe im sor . . what the fuck are you doing with that slut." kelly came around the cornor and pushed me away from shane. this was the last straw i had put up with this bitch all week even before i knew shane. i was done. taylor and sue and a few more people rounded the cornor and took their place beside me. i pushed kelly with all my frose and she fell on the ground she jumped up and started screamin at me i started screaming back more and more people came as we started a cat fight. people took thir stand on my side and people took stand on her side. shane stud in the middle of the croud. people were shouting kelly was taking off her heals geting ready to fige i took out my era rings. taylor and sue did the same it was a fight to the finish. more and more people came. every one on mt side got in to the face of the people on the other side. it was like to lines with shane standing in the middle trying to stop it all. i wasnt even in the line any more. my back burned to much i started to black out. my hearin was the firdt thing to go. i couldnt hear them scream and shout. every thing seemed to me in slow motion. things started to close in on me. around my eyes black start to set in. i could see every thing happeneing. people were looking around the croud for me. i started to lose my balance. i stumbled back in to the wall. my eyes were on shane. he looked worried till he stoped me. his eyes bore down on me. willing me to walk to him. i started to fall. shane face turned from a smile when he found me to a paniced face. he ran to me as fast as he could. other people has noticed me fall at that moment. taylor ran to me to but they werent fast enough. karl and emmett ran to me. the last thing i seen before the darkness took over was shane sliding down beside me. i fell to the ground and that was it i was gone. the only thing i cound feel was burning at my lower back.


	5. Chapter 5

**_{ok ok number 5 if people want number 6 they need to write some reviews please and tanks you oh and happy valentines day hope its as good as mine :D i may not hav a bf te b wif but ive got sum awesome friends ha weve spent the ni running around away from this fella ha its a long story i mi make a chapter out of it :D }_**

i heard a phone ringing in the distance and a voice so smooth and sweet ancer. i could hear the words yet just the tone. i hear more then one person here. were was i? the last thing i rembered was shanes smile and then i was gone. the burning was gone now.

i felt tired and drained. i tried to open my eyes but they would not do as i said. one again the darkness over came me and i was lost.

time pasted quicly in the darkness. it would seem like i would be only lost and i would be waking back up again. every time i woke again some thing new would come back. my smell, my hearing and the numness that filled my body was almost gone the only thing i still had yet to see was my sight.

right now had to be it i had to try again i need my sight .

i willed my eyes to open.

and they did. the frist thing i seen was royle blue walls and a white celing. i look around the room. i nothing of it or of how i had goten their. it was a very masical room.

i got out of the bed. i was in a long sleved white shirt, a mans shirt, i stumbled out of the bed and walked oveer to the door. my hand was reaching to handle.

"your awake?" a voice i knew all to well sounded from behind me. i jumped and spun around to see stephen layin down on a couch covered in a black blanket.

i flug my self at him and huged him so tightly.

"stephen what are you doing here?" i huged him tighter and then i rembered what i was wearing and jumped back. i felt dizzy then and stumbled back. stephen sat me down on the bed and huged me.

"well after 2days with out and word from you i rang the collage beacasue there was no answer off your phone" he eyed me wearly "they told me you had collapsed on the school ground and that u were ina coma so i rushed here on the next plane i could get, when i got here a boy, shane, told me what had happened and that you were staying in his room as your room was a mess with boxes and suit cases and junk. mrs kellen filled me in on the rest. you have no ideh how worried i have been for the last 4 day!" i said he put his hand on my sholder and pushed me down on the bed. "you need to rest ashii"

"wait i have a few question 1st"

"dont you always" he smiled

"why am i in a mans top and not my own cloths? and what happened why did i collapse?" i asked

"well i dont know about why your in a boys top and they said you collapsed becasue of some blood something. it was becasue of your your tattoo on yor back"

my what!! i dont have a fucking tattoo just as i was about to shout the words out shane josh and taylor walked in. josh and taylor had athe same dumb struck love smile on. shane just looked happy.

"ashleigh love your awake, how are you?" shane asked but i never got to answer as taylor flug her self at me. we talked for ages and ages before i feel alseep about everything and nothing. i asked her about the days i had being out of it. she said the teachers had asked about me to see if i was ok and that i would start back in school on monday. i had 3 days to get over this and back to school. she told me about her and josh hucking up. she told me loads that she had been spending best part of her days in the room with sue and josh and shane. shane would mostly pace the floor. she said thats how it had started between her and josh they had both told shane to stop and as the say the rest is history in the making.

when i woke the next day feeling alot better and in a new top this time one of mine and a pair of shorts. i looked around the room to see stephen but insted of stephen asleep on the couch it was shane.

i walked ovver to him. he looked so peace full and calm. he opened his eyes and looked up at me

"how are you feeling this morning any better?" he yaned

"yes i feel so much better thank you. thank you for every thing shane"

"no sweat" he smiled up and me and turned on to his back and placed his hand behind his head

"here shane get in the bed your back mush be killing you after that couch im really sorry about robbing it" i smiled. he nodded and pulled me over to the bed with him. i looked at the clock it was 3am. i got back out and headed the bathroom i brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. when i went back shane and removed his top jeans and shoes he was standing in the middle of the floor in his boxers.

"im so sorry" i placed my hands over my eyes to give him some privatecy.

"ashleigh its ok im dressed now2 he laughed at me. i peeked out through my fingers to see him still bare chested but he had shorts on him now. shorts like mine only mine were my gaelic (irish sport) shorts. i walked back over to the bed and got in beside him. he wraped his arms around me. it felt so comforthing and the sizzle i would get from him didnt happen this time. i placed my head on his chest and my hand on his chest too. this felt ike home. it felt good and i wanted to stay like that forever.

"ashleigh i know this may not be the right time but i was wondering would you like to be my girlfriend, its ok if you say no and you just wanna b friends but i . ."

"yes"

"yes?"

"yes you sap i want to be your girlfriend" i pulled my head off his chest and kissed his lips he wraped his hands around my waist and pulled my close. we kissed for a while before i broke it. i lay my head back down on his chest.

"yeno this is the first time ive slept with a girl" shane say unexecped.

"what?" i rased my head

"yeah this is the 1st time ive slept with a girl, normaly we dont b sleeping but yeno "

"haha spa i thought u were saying you were a virgin ha" i luaghed and placed my head back down on his chest. "oh and by the way this is not my first time sleeping with a boy ha ive done it lots of time" i yand.

this time he was the one to get up"in what way do you mean?" he questioned.

"both now if you dont ind laying down im recked and would like to sleep please" i smiled as he lay back down and chucked.

"we are gonna talk about this tomorra yeno your not getting away with this ha i what to know all about the boys uve slept with ha in both ways"

"i wouldnt have it any other way now please sleep" i feel alseep in his arms.


End file.
